After Time is Gone
by Marastari
Summary: A few days after JaeHee was tied to the tracks Dai left on a trip to the beach. After finding an abandoned road will Dai finally be able to admit why his life has become what it was?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own JaeHee or Dai. I think I own JaeHee's grandparents.**

Dai stepped onto his motorcycle and revved it up. As it started Dai's grip tightened in tenseness. The last time he had ridden his motorcycle had been to escape _him_.

"_He_," As Dai so "fondly" called him, had finally apologized in his own way of the cut that had been made. That cut, the only cut that could've ever cut deeper than Dai's tough flesh.

JaeHee knew that Dai could never forgive him, on his part though the guy had always had faith in him.

As Dai sped up in anger at those thoughts that came every minute he felt a yell escalade in his throat. Not on to back down he released his tension in one yell on the beach highway.

The last turn onto a smaller road mystified him because he had never spied it before. Stopping for a second he sat on the motorcycle thinking, he could either stay or go on. He decided that he should go maybe try to forget about JaeHee.

Making the turn onto the small road he shaking his head as he remembered the way JaeHee looked after seeing Eunhyung laying on the ground in a lump he grimaced again. She had been the reason Dai hadn't seen JaeHee in good blood since that day at the beach.

He tensed couldn't help but see that day clearly in his mind. Dai still didn't quite understand what had made him say yes to those piles of scum. Well actually yes he did, he in his own mind desperately wanted JaeHee. But that had been the blow that told JaeHee who he really was.

As he got off in front of a small hotel sighed. Pulling off his helmet he stepped up onto the front porch of a small building. The building itself was small nothing really more than a plank hut. It had two stories and on the front porch there was a sign that said, "Sanctuary."

As he looked around a frail woman came on the front porch beside him and said, "Will you be staying the night or do you just want to eat?"

"I'll stay," Dai replied after looking at her a moment. He followed her inside and saw a tall elderly man staring at him. Dai in annoyance, glared straight at him. The older man taken aback glared back and looked mad.

The woman looked at him and said, "My name is Callie but please call me Grandma Callie. My husband Ryu and I run this hotel."

She opened a door upstairs and let him see it. He gave her a look of annoyance as he looked around. It was all pink. He hadn't expected that, did he look like the kind of man who actually liked pink! The angered expression on his face told the woman that she had chosen wrong.

"Please follow me to a different room. I believe you'll like this room better," Callie said to Dai leading him to another room.

This room was almost all brown everything was covered in it. He nodded to Callie and grumbled, "This'll do."

She nodded handed him the key and he watched as she left the room. After a few hours of throwing things around he came back downstairs. He stood on the front porch and started to light a cigarette. As he thought about what he would do for food he heard behind him, "That's bad for your health you know."

Dai suddenly tensed and turned around to see JaeHee.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Dai or JaeHee or anything else related to the Let Dai comics.

**Authoress' note:**

I don't know if anyone is wondering or not but this plot is sort of after the 1st book before they talk again. Also quick apology to bad grammer sorry.

* * *

"Jaehee," Dai asked looked at him questionly then he walked over softly to him. 

"Dai why are you here," he replied taking a backstep away from him quickly.

"Didn't you come here to see me," he asked, "Why do you get to ask all the questions? Why did you come here? How did you know that I would be here?"

"This is my grandparents' lodge. They called me up complaining about some punk who was wrecking their inn," he explained, "I figured it was you."

"You did assume right," said Dai waiting patiently for the news, "So you came searching for me? But I thought you hated me that is why you..." His voice trailed off as he tried to explain.

Turning without thinking Dai walked away and Jaehee followed in silence. "I still haven't completely forgiven you yet," said Jaehee softly.

"Who said it was just up to you? I have a right to chose also. Remember you followed me here? Why did you do that is you _didn't quite forgive me_," said Dai annoyance obvious as he turned to walk away.

Jaehee said softly, " I don't know but whenever I'm away from you all I can do is think about you. You are the only thing in my mind."

"So its now that you decide this. Convient isn't it," Dai said the ice in his tone cutting into the cool air surrounding them.

"I know you don't believe that Dai. Please just talk normally to me," said Jaehee looking like he was about to fall apart. He suddenly walked up to Dai and said, "Do you honestly not care about me because if you don-"

Dai grabbed Jaehee suddenly and kissed him firmly on the lips making Jaehee shake until he wrapped his arms around the warm figure in front of him. As he pulled away Jaehee still had his hands clamped firmly down on Dai's arms. "Was that wrong of me," said Dai smiling smugly at Jaehee for all he was worth.

Jaehee said looking him firmly in the eyes, "We can't stay here not right now."

Dai looked at him eyes clouded and said, "My thoughts exactly."


End file.
